


Mentioned In Passing.

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick wasn’t the only one back from the dead, and Clark had a feeling he didn’t quite know that.</p><p>(Spiritual sequel to <i>What To Do</i>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentioned In Passing.

**Author's Note:**

> Spiritual sequel to [What To Do](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/post/124158411352/what-to-do-fic). I finally read Grayson Annual 2, and loved it. And this amnesiac Bruce/Alfred not telling everyone what’s what is really tripping me up, so I’m defaulting and deciding Clark would just take care of the whole batfam in his absence. Altered the canon timelines, obviously. In that Damian was already in Kansas with the Kents when Grayson 12 happened, thus Dick and Damian’s reunion _didn’t_ happen. And then, since Clark’s an A+ stepdad, mentioned the lil baby son during their adventures against Blockbuster and Fist of Cain. this is short and probably bad but I have a killer headache and a lot of Clark and Dick dad-ing Damian emotions right now, alright.

“Well, I’ve gotta report for duty.”

Clark nodded silently, watching as the cops cleared the scene, took care of the assassins and the wreckage. He sensed Dick stand next to him, turn to start walking away.

And he couldn’t. He couldn’t just…leave it at that.

“Dick.” He whispered, glanced over as Dick paused, looked over his shoulder. “Can I…ask you something?”

Dick glanced over towards the scene, then shrugged. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Your family…” Clark forced out. “Do they… _know?”_

Dick smiled, warm, but sad. “Yeah. I met with them. Jason and Babs weren’t too happy about it. Tim was hesitant, but willing to forgive me.”

“And Bruce?”

“He was polite, but our meeting got cut short by Spyral.” Dick explained. “Speaking of which…”

“Did any of them… _mention_ anything to you?” Clark asked quickly, stepping towards the younger man. Dick frowned, tilted his head. “Mention any sort of…event? Or special occurrence? Or, I don’t know…a certain _resurrection_?”

Dick’s eyes immediately narrowed, and he seemed suspicious.

So, that was a no.

“…I have something to show you, then.” Clark smiled, held out his hand. “Think you have time for one more detour? I promise, it’ll be worth it.”

Dick hesitated, just a second, and then took Superman’s hand.

~~

The cows mooed loudly as they passed by on the motorcycle – this one, finally, named the Supercycle.

Dick had been silent since they landed in Smallville, lips pursed and body tensed. He’d made one phone call, at the airport, to Jason of all people, and asked if there was something he didn’t tell him.

Jason had apparently denied the accusation.

Clark didn’t blame him, though. The vigilantes of Gotham had a lot on their plates, right now. And with them all knowing he was safe down in Smallville, well. It was easy to forget about it.

They pulled up the drive, passed Jonathan working on the tractor. Clark slowed, leaning forward to see if he was helping Pa, but there was no trace.

They stopped in front of the house, and Dick climbed off as Clark turned off the bike’s motor.

“Not to knock your mom, Clark…” Dick laughed, as the woman in question appeared at the front door. “But I wouldn’t entirely call your Ma’s apple pie worth a detour to _Kansas_.”

“Ha, I wasn’t talking about the pie, though if you’re lucky you might still get some.” Clark smiled genuinely, clapping a hand on Dick’s shoulder and leading him towards the porch. “Hey, Ma. Is, uh. Is he around?”

“Of course he is.” Martha smiled warmly, and Clark felt relief go through his own shoulders. “He’s up in your- oh, I mean. He’s up in _his_ room.”

“Great.” Clark nodded, and let go of Dick’s shoulders, moving forward into the house, kissing his mother’s cheek along the way.

Dick just nodded to her, and her smile grew. “He’s an absolute dream.” She whispered. “And, I know it sounds silly, but he has _your_ smile.”

Dick just nodded, and followed Clark.

He didn’t ask about it, though. And at this point, Clark probably wouldn’t have told him. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise. Just let him see for himself.

The stairs creaked and groaned under their weight, and Clark never felt more at home. The hallway wasn’t that long, he knew, he _remembered_ , but right now, it seemed like an endless tunnel, trying to get to that door at the end of the corridor.

The doorway was cracked, and Clark could hear the thumping of a tail inside. The purr of a cat.

He shifted to the side, when they reached it. Just pushed the door open and let Dick stand in the threshold. Dick glanced inside, eyes darting across the old room before they landed on the corner near the window.

They went wide, then. Wide and watery as his mouth dropped open.

Damian hadn’t noticed them yet. Nose stuck in a book, with his knees curled up, back against Titus’s flank, head leaning on Alfred’s fluff as he scratched at the cat’s chin with his free hand.

“He was lost and alone, and your family was too busy trying to save the Gotham to take care of him like he needed to be.” Clark whispered, watching the tears appear in Dick’s eyes. “He needed Bruce, but Bruce wasn’t available and…and Damian didn’t know about the amnesia. So I…I couldn’t just _leave_ him up there.”

Dick stepped forward, and the floor creaked again. Damian looked up this time, over the top of his book. His sharp blue eyes morphed into disbelief almost instantly, as he dropped the book to his knees and jerked to a sitting position.

After a second, his eyes turned to Clark, questioning, pleading.

_Is this real?_

Clark only smiled. Gave a quick nod.

Damian’s eyes darted back to Dick, and he was already moving to stand, already stumbling forward, even as Dick took another step, and whispered, “Damian.”

Damian slammed into his torso, and Dick near doubled over him, holding him as tightly as a father would his son. Damian’s lip quivered as he tilted his head up, kept his eyes closed as he accepted the pecks to his forehead.

“I missed you.” Damian admitted softly. “I missed you more than…”

The thought drifted off, and in his embarrassment, Damian buried his face against Dick’s chest.

“Yeah.” Dick laughed, a fractured sound, as he gathered Damian in tighter. “Yeah, me too.”

Damian let out a whimper, then, and seemed to slump further against Dick’s chest, hands clinging to his shirt desperately. Dick just smiled, shifted his hold and lifted the boy off the ground. Damian took it in stride, merely hiding his face in Dick’s neck, now, arms tight around his throat. Dick just kept grinning, patting at the boy’s back, whispering things too soft even for Clark to hear.

After a moment, he turned, faced Clark with an open, grateful face.

“Thank you.” He whispered. “Thank you so much for protecting him, Clark.”

“I mean, my parents are doing all the work, not me, but, it was my pleasure nonetheless.” Clark promised. “Bruce was my best friend, and all you kids felt like part of my family anyway. I couldn’t _not_ make sure he was alright. It was the least I could do.”

Dick snorted a tearful chuckle.

“…Are you…” Clark dropped his gaze. “Are you gonna stay? With him?”

Dick’s smile waned, and speaking suddenly seemed painful. “Not for long. And I…I can’t take him with me.” He buried his nose in Damian’s hair, planted another kiss to his temple. “But…I think I might have time for a slice of apple pie or two.”

Clark smiled, wide and content, even as he heard Damian’s tears spill over. He leaned in the doorway, clicked his tongue for Titus and Alfred to come, then headed down the hall, knowing Dick and Damian were right behind him.

“Coming right up.”


End file.
